EP06 (Slayers)
Focus! The Real Enemy is Rezo? (Japanese: Focus! 本当ほんとうの敵てきはレゾ?, lit. Focus! Hontō no teki wa Rezo?) is the sixth episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 12, 1995. Synopsis Zelgadiss and Rezo bicker about how Zelgadiss turning against Rezo. When Rezo is just about to make his move, Zelgadiss grabs onto Lina. However, Rezo isn't afraid that Zelgadis is using Lina as a shield. Zelgadiss then reveals that he isn't using her as a shield. Zelgadiss throws Lina towards Rezo, and Rezo dodges her. Zelgadiss then runs towards Lina and picks her up, and throws a couple of fireballs at Rezo to slow him down. Then the pair run for their lives. Dilgear is upset at the fact that Lina escaped, and is yelling at the guards. Dilgear then gets a message from Rezo, telling him to get Zelgadiss... the traitor. Meanwhile, Gourry is ultra bored and hungry and tries to entertain himself in his search for Lina. Lina and Zelgadiss get some rest nearby a lake. Lina asks for answers, and Zelgadiss tells Lina that the Orihalcon statue is holding the infamous Philosopher's Stone, that is very powerful. Lina then figures out that Rezo used the story of resurrecting the Demon King as a decoy in order to get the stone. Zelgadis then starts to tell the story about Rezo, and why he studied the art of white magic. He wanted to cure his blindness. After curing everyone else, Rezo decided to turn to black magic, in hope to cure his blindness. Zelgadiss then reveals Lina that he is related to Rezo. Lina and Zelgadiss then notice they are surrounded by trolls guided by Dilgear. Zelgadiss using a Dug Haut (which causes the land to turn into spikes) spell, to get most of them. Lina manages to get caught up with a troll herself, while Zelgadiss and Dilgear fight in a whole manly swordfight. Dilgear leaves himself open, while Zelgadiss slices his shoulder. Dilgear instantly heals and reminds Zelgadiss that he is part troll. Dilgear manages to hit Zelgadiss, but Zelgadiss reminds Dilgear, he's one third golem, and cannot be wounded easily. Zelgadiss tells him the only way Dilgear could hurt him, is with the sword of light! Dilgear then retreats. After a few words, Zelgadiss decides to join Lina to her journey to Atlas City, where Gourry would be waiting for them. Major events Debuts Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Rezo * Dilgear * Trolls Spells * Fireball (Zelgadiss) * Dug Haut (Zelgadiss) * Sleeping (Lina) Trivia * Dilgear betrays Zelgadiss in this episode. * The first mention of the Sword of Light. Zelgadiss mentions it during the fight with Dilgear (though it is not seen in action until the next episode). * The reason for Zelgadiss saying that Rezo is both his Grandfather and his Great-Grandfather in the English version was the result of a translation error. What he's really saying is that Rezo is so old that he could be either his Grandfather or his Great-Grandfather. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Daniel Cronin * Dilgear - Jimmy Zoppi * Rezo - Charles Rolfe * Dilgear's Follower - Roger Kay Category:Slayers episodes